Nazi Zombies: High School Warriors
by paramorerocksmyworldandsodoesv
Summary: Five high schoolers survive a plane crash and must fight off Nazi Zombies and survive!
1. A Rough Landing

Jesse blinked his eyes. Everything was dizzy around him, dark, grey, and unclear. He saw lit torches aglow with fire. He did not know where he was, or where his friends were. They had all been on a plane, flying to Germany for a class project. The last thing he remembered was when the plane went down close to an old, scary building. Jesse was finally able to sit up and look around. He saw only four of his classmates, laying beside eachother. They weren't dead, he realized, only knocked out as he had been. Jesse noticed that all the windows were stacked with wooden boards. Old guns were scattered around the rooms, pinned to walls in chalk outlines. An old couch blocked the staircase behind him. "Guys?" He asked, trying to swallow the lump in his throat. His friends stirred. "Where are we?" Reena asked, lifting her glasses to rub her eyes. "I don't know." responded Jake, looking around wild-eyed. Carly and Brandon didn't say anything, but looked around in shock. They heard an un-human like roar. "We're being attacked!" Carly screamed at the top of her lungs. Jake clasped a hand over her mouth. "Don't scream. Whatever it is, it'll just come faster." Carly nodded quickly and pulled his hand off her mouth. One of the wooden boards covering the windows clattered to the floor. Jesse looked at the creature. It had the body of a human, but dark green skin. Its eyes were a glowing yellow and a tattered green uniform hung off it's limbs. It continued tearing apart the window, roaring. "What is it?" Brandon gasped. "It's a zombie!" Jesse replied. "Remember playing those games when we had to kill zombies?" Everyone nodded, the blood gone from their faces. "Well, this is the real thing. And there's no second chances." Jake grabbed a knife off the floor. "Well, we need to defend ourselves." He said, rising to stand beside Jesse. Jessie nodded to him and grabbed a shotgun off the wall. "Come on, guys. We have to get through this." He said. The girls and Brandon stood up and behind them, ready to fight all the zombies that may come at them.

* * *

**Please review, readers! And read the next few chapters! New parts will be posted on Sundays or Wednesdays! **


	2. The War Begins

Chapter 2

The five could not believe what had happened to them. Only five hours ago, they had been flying on a plane out of the United States. Now, they had no idea if any of their twenty other classmates survived the crash. They were holding weapons, ready to fight off zombies that were tearing down their protection boards. "There's five windows. One for each of us." Jake observed. The zombies were coming slowly, roaring, their arms outstretched. Each person scrambled and stood by a window. Carly's face was completely pale. She stood at the window, fingers clenched tightly around her dagger. Reena grabbed the largest gun she could find on the wall. She smiled slightly. "This is kind of fun, isn't it?" She called to Brandon, who was standing at the window behind her. "Yeah, fun if you mean being vulnerable to death at every corner with undead beings chasing after us for the kill!" He called, angry. Sweat beads poured down his face. "You're nervous." Reena replied, leaning over to check if there were zombies coming towards here. "Well, of course! When I thought about my destiny, I imagined a good college and a well-planned life, not risking it all!" He cried. His hands clenched around his gun, a small "Brownie" shot gun. Jake was holding a dagger, eyes wide. His hand was also wrapped around a grenade. "Just it case." He muttered, swallowing hard. "I never thought Reena would be the most excited about this!" Jesse laughed. He had the long shotgun with an aiming viewfinder on it. He then turned, squinted, and fired at a zombie in the distance. "It's best not to let them get inside at all." He told his friends. Carly stood, rigid as a statue. "Carly!" Brandon yelled. A zombie, screaming, was tearing apart the window right before her eyes. Her eyes were wide and she was frozen with fear. Brandon ran over to her window and knifed the zombie right in the chest. It moaned and fell onto the dirty ground. He then grabbed the window boards and put them back in place. "You have to keep yourself together!" He snapped. "Right." Carly said, gasping. She breathed violently and loosened the grip on her knife. Jake was swinging his arm continuously at the zombies near him. Jesse was aiming and acting like a war professional. His zombies were dead before their cold, undead fingers even swiped across the windows. Reena, laughing often, stuck her gun out the window and shot the zombies with pleasure. Carly, having to force herself to inhale and exhale every time a zombie came close, stabbed quickly and jumped back when it was over. Brandon stood beside her, making sure she didn't freeze in fear. A board clattered to the floor. "Someone get that!" Jake yelled, stopping for a breath. "It's your window, Brandon!" Brandon was too busy leaning over Carly's shoulder. "BRANDON!" Jesse screamed as the zombie duo tore down the last board in Brandon's window and began to climb in. Brandon's head snapped up and he turned. With a screech, he ran and started firing his gun. The zombies fell to the floor, halfway between the window and floors. "Brandon, don't let that happen again." Jake warned as Brandon re-stacked the window's boards. "Yeah, this may end up becoming every man for himself. They'll start coming faster, Brandon, and we can't risk our lives anymore than we already have." Jesse replied, a serious look on his face.

* * *

**Please read and review! Need some ideas for the characters!!! **


	3. Brandon's Secret Love

Chapter 3

"I think we've reached round two." Jake gasped, slumping against the window. "How do you know? This isn't a video game!" Carly gasped, leaning forward and letting her dagger fall to the floor. "When the zombies stop coming for a little while, that means the rounds are changing. You have the opportunity to grab new guns, open doors, catch your breath." Jesse spoke like a know-it-all. "Of course, they also come faster and it takes more to kill them, right?" Brandon replied, wiping sweat off his glasses. Carly screamed. The zombies roared loudly. "Here they come!" Reena smiled, laughing. "I need...a gun." Carly panted, the nervous look back on her face. "Carls, it's too late now!" Jesse replied, dropping a few extra bullets quickly into his shotgun. "I can't keep knifing them; you said they get much stronger!" Carly replied, indignant. Shotguns popped as Jesse and Reena got to work, shooting zombies before they came in the building. "Carly, take my gun." Brandon said, taking a few lanky strides toward her. "I know it's small, but it should serve you well. A few shots and a stab..." He then stopped, for Jesse was glaring at him, telling him with his eyes to get back at his post. "How are you gonna fight, Brandon?" Reena asked. He stopped dead. He was so blinded by helping Carly that he had forgotten how he would fight! Quickly grabbing a spare, rusted dagger off the floor, Brandon jogged back to his window, where zombies has already begun tearing down boards. He stabbed them quickly in the chest, listening to their moans as they fell. "Are we ever going to get out of this room?" Reena asked, resting her arm on top of the gun. "Of course. The exit isn't for ten miles, and it's thousands of times more dangerous. You know, since all the zombies are outside, there's no protection." Jake breathed, quickly stabbing a zombie. "I'm going to be dead by then!" Carly screamed. "I won't let you die." Brandon screamed over all the shouting. Everyone, suddenly silent, glanced at him. The loud roar of zombies made everyone turn back to their windows. "I have to pay attention to this." Brandon thought. "No more secret thoughts. I have to foucus, for my life. For Carly's."


	4. John

Zombies : Chapter 4

Reena smiled as round two ended. "This is just great!" She giggled. "I think we need to get out of here." Jake breathed, his face white, his breaths staggered. "Nah." Jesse replied. "We're doing fine. Plus, we need more points to go into the next room." "Oh, we need points? This is the REAL WORLD, Jesse!" Carly snapped. She dropped a few of the tiny bullets into her shotgun. "Here, Brandon. I think I can hold them off well enough." Brandon reached out to take the Brownie gun, then snapped his hand back. "You keep it. I'm well enough." He stammered, blushing. "Ooh, Brandon's blushing!" Reena giggled. "I am not! I just, er..." Brandon couldn't come up with an excuse fast enough. "You like Carly!" Jake laughed, the color returning to his face. Brandon was fun to antagonize. Brandon quickly turned back to the window and ignored his laughing friends. "You'd better watch out or the zombies will get you!" He called to them. Quickly remembering their foe, they snapped back to their windows. After fighting off round three, Jesse decided they should move on. They reached toward the old door. In white, "Help" had been written, but the P was long and streaked, reading "hell". Carly gulped. Jesse quickly wrapped his fingers around the door and pulled. It moved slowly, making an eerie, squeaky sound. Quite a large gun was pointed, and pale hands were wrapped around it. Everyone screamed. "Guys?" The voice asked, and a face peered around the gun. He had blonde hair, blue eyes, black glasses, and was short. "JOHNNY!" Carly screamed, running forward to hug him. Brandon sighed. Johnny, or John, as his real name was, was Carly's boyfriend. "You survived! God, I'm so happy!" John breathed. "Man, you already got the Thompson." Jesse grumbled, gesturing to John's gun. "Heh heh." John laughed, before jogging into the room. "Man, this one's hard. I've been fighting them off, but it's difficult." John waved his hand around the room. "The zombies will come out of either of those two windows. They can also come through that wall. Some from that other room will start to come in once they take care of the boards you put up." Reena, the strong, hysterical one, went pale. "Oh, no worries. Just get your back against a wall and they probably won't kill you." "Probably." Jake repeated, trembling. "Oh, there's a mystery box over there. Gives you pretty good guns if you ask me." John gestured to a long box covered in question marks. Brandon opened the box and got a double-barrel shotgun. "Those are powerful. Slow to reload, but powerful." Jesse remarked. Carly got a BAG gun. "Almost an AK-47. Those are good." John said. AK-47's were the best gun out there. They fired fast; zombies didn't stand a chance against them. Jesse kept his gun. Jake received an un-named gun with a huge aiming viewfinder. "Ah, the un-named. Great gun." Jessie said, backing into a corner. "Ready?" John asked, tying a band of black ribbon under his bangs. "Here they come!"


	5. Worries Arise

Chapter 5

The all-too-familiar roar of zombies split the cold silence as the gang scrambled to take their places. Jesse leaned against a column, a smirk on his face. "I can handle them." He chuckled. "Yeah, what about when they come up behind you and you're DEAD?" Jake screamed. He and Carly both pinned themselves behind a box, backs to the wall, to be safe. The wall, grimy and grey, was old and could also crumble at any minute. Brandon sidestepped the box and aimed his new gun out the window. He didn't think he would be very good at long distance aiming, but he kept reminding himself everything that depended on it. John smiled at Carly as he fired a few shots out the door. Suddenly, a piece of stone tumbled right by John's head. "Oh, damn!" He shrieked, jumping to the left. "I forget they come through there!" Jesse turned around and fired a flawless shot through the small wall hole. John breathed, "Thanks man.", then put the piece of stone back. Carly swallowed hard. Now that John was here, there was an extra thing to worry for. A zombie, head cocked and arms flailing, began running with great speed into the room. Carly widened her mouth to scream, but her throat dried with fear. She choked as the zombie ran closer, taking a sharp turn toward Brandon. "Br...Br..." Carly couldn't stutter his name. "BRANDON!" Jake screamed. Brandon whipped around from the window right as the zombie approached his face. Letting out a girlish squeal, he fired a twice, but it wasn't enough. The zombie raised its bent fingers and swiped Brandon. Brandon's eyes widened and he fell to the ground, groaning. "Better revive him, fast!" John screamed, his blue eyes wild. "He'll turn into a zombie if the venom spreads quickly enough!" Reena threw her gun to the floor and ran to Brandon. "Venom? Are you serious?" She said, worriedly searching her pockets for a revival of some kind. "Yeah. I'm serious." John murmured. "We've got you covered, Reena!" Jesse said, firing his gun. A board clattered to the floor right next to Brandon. "Guys! This window!" Reena snapped in a bossy tone. She pushed her curly blonde hair over her shoulders and finally found a green revival strip. She pressed it to Brandon's arm, breathing hard and hoping. "Whoa, what's going on?" Brandon asked weakly, pushing himself up and reaching for his gun. "You...got swiped by a zombie. You're okay, now, though." Reena got up slowly and walked back towards her place near the shelves. Brandon took his time standing up and getting back into a fighting stance. Reena, hiding behind the mystery box, all the shelves, and various boxes, watched Brandon rise and hoped he was okay. She had lost all her glee for this zombie thing. John was really cocky and almost another Jesse...they didn't need anymore strong, solid leader types. "Jesse types corrupt the group." Reena muttered to herself. "They think they can do it all. When it turns out they can't, bad things happen and it all crumbles." Reena had a strong feeling that Jesse and John together could result in a horrible occurrence.

**Please read and review!!! Thanks so much! Also, if anyone wants to sumbit ideas, they'd be gladly appreciated! :D**


	6. Mystery in the air

Chapter 6

"Reena? What are you thinking?" Jake called across the room, a smile slowly creeping across his face. "Oh, nothing." Reena said, shaking her head and coughing. She locked her hands around her gun and pretended to be aiming or reloading. Jake and Jesse were best friends, she didn't want to upset him. Carly's BAG gun fell to the floor suddenly with a crash. "Carls?" Brandon said, looking over at her. "You okay?" "This is...horrific...someone's got it out for us." She said, her face tight. "What do you mean?" Jesse asked, still not taking his eyes off the target. "Did our plane just happen to crash over this building? And how did we wake up where we did? Obviously, the plane didn't land us perfectly in these divided rooms, did it? We don't even know if the other fourteen of our classmates survived!" The roar split the air, but no one whipped around. "She IS right." John said, swallowing hard. "Someone's probably got it out for us...this couldn't just randomly happen." Jake nodded and handed Carly her gun. "We'll find out in time, but we've got to fight to our deaths." He reminded her. "As if we need to be reminded." Brandon grumbled. "And our loved ones." He added. "Amen to that!" John whooped. Turning his face to the window so that no one would see, Brandon scowled. He kept forgetting that John was still here, still loving Carly, Carly loving him. Brandon wished he could get rid of John somehow, but there wasn't a humane way. "Guys?" John said when the round was over. "This is going to get much tougher..." "No DUH!" Brandon snapped. "Brandon!" Carly scolded him. "Well, we did already get a talk from Jesse." Reena said, swallowing and trying not to say meaner things. "Anyway, there are many areas to go into and explore..." John continued. Brandon clenched his fists. "So I want to make an offer. I'll be your decoy." "NO!" Carly jumped over the box she was behind, ran across the room, and wrapped her arms tightly around John. "You're staying with us!" "What I meant was I'd run ahead of you, come back, and tell you about the next place. To keep you safe.." He said, kissing Carly quickly. "And to give you a preview, so you'll be prepared. Trust me." "Oh, okay." Carly breathed shakily, releasing her hold on John. Brandon smiled, then quickly scolded himself. Carly was going to be emotionally torn over this. John nodded a quick goodbye to the group, grabbed his gun, threw the couch off the stairwell, and ran upstairs.

* * *

**Yeah, so it's little. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!! I love feedback to make my stories better! Next chapter by Wednesday!**


	7. Carly's Tears

Chapter 7

Carly burst into tears as soon as John jogged up the stairs. "He's gonna die!" She sobbed. Everyone stared, not sure what to do. Brandon locked his gun's trigger so it wouldn't fire and walked over towards her. "It's okay.." He muttered, standing stiffly beside her. Jake winked at Brandon and stepped out from behind the crate, moving towards the window that Brandon has just been at. Carly sobbed harder, wiping her nose on Brandon's sleeve. The strangely intimate moment was filled with the zombies. "We've got you covered, Brandy!" Jesse laughed, firing a shot in the air. Reena screamed as the bullet's smoke faded and the metal tumbled to the floor. Jesse chuckled to himself. Reena scowled and turned towards the door as zombies started slumping in. Carly's red watery eyes looked up into Brandon's sturdy green eyes. "Thank you." She murmured, sniffling and reaching for her gun. Brandon, unable to speak, draped his arm over Carly's shoulders. A zombie came charging, shoulders moving, as it had before. Everyone aimed. Brandon fired a perfect headshot and the zombie collapsed. "Brandon? Where has the real you gone?" Jesse laughed. Brandon smiled and laughed. "Some people get unbelievable power from love." "What?" Carly sniffled, shaking her gun to see if there was enough ammo in it. "Oh, nothing." Brandon said with a smile. "I've got you covered, Carls." "Oh, thanks." Carly breathed a long breath of relaxation and leaned her back against the wall. Brandon joined the rest in the shooting games. Reena sighed and kept thinking. She knew John was gone now most of the time, which got rid of some of the cockiness. But he was also putting himself at greater risk. Even though Reena was a smart type and Carly was a popular type, they were still best friends. She couldn't let that happen to Carly. The round ended suddenly, when Jake turned and quickly shot an approaching zombie. Jesse flipped and caught his gun. "Show-off." Reena grumbled. "Thank you. I was such a wreck over John." Carly breathed, turning towards Brandon. "No...problem..." Brandon stammered, feeling his hands sweating rapidly. Carly put her hands on both sides of his face and pulled him towards her.


	8. Fight and the Finish

**Sorry about the wait! Here's the next chapter! Please review!!!

* * *

**Chapter 8

The kiss was long, passionate. Brandon's eyes were closed tightly as he prayed that this wasn't a dream. Carly didn't even care about anything anymore. "HEY!" A voice screamed. Carly jumped as her hands flew from Brandon's face. Brandon whipped to see the rotting stairwell. He saw John, gripping the railing. Jesse whistled in an "uh-oh" tone. "I was coming back to tell you...there's a billion windows up there, so be careful." John stated, eyes narrowed. "There's also a pretty large dresser that I couldn't open." "Yeah, I'm gonna go fight in here a second!" Jake said awkwardly, running into the next room. "Yeah, see ya!" Reena exclaimed, following him. "Well, since I'm the leader." Jesse coughed, sauntering after them. "I'll give you some peace." With that, he slammed the bordering door. John pushed the couch back into the stairs to keep the zombies running around upstairs. "How dare you kiss my girlfriend!" John bellowed, gun pointed at Brandon. "John! I kissed him!" Carly yelled. "It's not his fault!" "Yeah, right! I know you're in love with her. You've always been!" "So? A guy can't dream?" Brandon growled, drawing his gun. "Guys! Don't fight!" Carly screamed, her voice echoing. "Carly, don't scream!" Brandon breathed. "They'll come, remember?" "They won't come, I've blocked it off with a couch!" John snarled. The bellowing zombie roar filled the air as they started running. A powerful horde of at least twenty zombies came charging, flinging the couch against the wall. It burst into hundreds of pieces. "We can't handle this with just us!" Brandon gasped, his arms shaking. "Yes, we can!" John hollered, firing a few perfect headshots. "I'm getting the others!" Brandon ran to open the sliding door. "No, don't!" Carly yelled, right as Brandon swung open the door. Another group of zombies came running in from the previous room. "Carly? Brandon? John?" Reena's voice screamed. "Sorry about that! Just fight them!" Jesse yelled over the noise. With that, the thirty or more zombies closed around Carly, Brandon, and John.

* * *

**Okay, I might need some ideas! Please read and review! **


	9. Waves of Questions

Chapter 9

"I love you, Carly!" Brandon yelled as he fired shots.

"Precision means more than amount of bullets, dumb ass!" John screamed over to hideous roars.

"Guys! Stop fighting!" Carly yelled, swinging her knife as quickly as she could. "What matters is that we live through this!"

"Like you even care about me anymore." John grumbled.

The zombie waves were finally thinning out.

"I'm so sorry! It just got out of hand..." Jake wheezed, running up to them as they heard the round ending, changing.

"It's my fault for opening the door..." Brandon said. "I guess we just can't put a barrier back after we take it out."

"Yeah..." Reena said, looking awkwardly from John to Brandon. "Wow, I'm surprised you didn't shoot eachother!"

"Yeah, me too. Brandy, why didn't you fire, eh?" Jesse smirked, trying to sound like an old pirate.

"Brandy is a girl's name and that would be because I don't want to kill John and live with that guilt." Brandon huffed, still out of breath.

He threw his gun to the ground and opened the mystery box, drawing a large gun.

"Hey, that's really close to AK-47!" Carly gasped. "Good find."

"Well, I'm gonna keep it clean for you guys upstairs." John said, shuffling off to repair boards and be ready to fire.

A fire exploded outside, causing the remaining five to jump. Right as it did, a zombie horde came running in, close to top speed. Reena, never one to chicken out of things, screamed.

"Hey! A max ammo bag!" Carly said, pointing to the floating green icon.

"Are you SURE this isn't a video game in 3D? Or a dream? Because that doesn't happen..." Jake stuttered.

Reena reached over and pinched him. "Wake up call, buddy? Still here?"

Carly grabbed the Max Ammo and ran into the corner, shooting like crazy. Brandon still had her covered, as he always did.

"Bran, I get that you love me...you don't have to keep showing me. I can shoot!" Carly said, a bit of a laugh in her voice.

"Sorry. I just feel protective to you!" Brandon smiled.

There was a sudden bang from a large trunk box. "Hey, kids!" The voice snapped. "Come over!"

Jesse slowly walked towards the box and opened the lid. An older man in his mid-forties lay there, dressed in an army uniform.

"Come in. There's room for everybody!" He snarled, beckoning to all the children. "I've been watching you kids fight. You're pretty good, to survive this far." He trembled, lighting a cigarette.

"Who are you?" John asked, last to climb in as he closed the lid.

"I'm the general. I've been here at least twenty years. Let me tell you, they never stop coming. It's a mystery, a complete mystery."

"If you know everything, can I ask a question?" Reena asked. "Who did this to us?"


	10. Trust

**Thanks for all the positive reviews! Here's the next chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 10

"I don't know that much, young lady." He said, the box suddenly lighting with ember.

"Are we ever going to get out of here?" Jesse said, eyes wide.

"You will, if you can find the stone aircraft. It's way on the other side of this lot. I've gotten there, I just haven't left. I guess I have a likeness for the undead." The general cackled.

"How many waves does it take to make it there?" Jake asked.

"You oughta make it to twelve, but it may take twenty." The general added.

Carly scooted into the back corner of the box, sweating.

"I know." She stammered. "I know what happened."

"Why didn't you tell us earlier?" Reena screamed. "We could have known so much!"

"The pilot that was chosen had a contract with the undead. If he brought them young ones, he would not be killed. When he was hired as our pilot, he purposefully crash landed the plane right here. I remember overhearing it as the plane went down. I was last to be knocked out." Carly said, tears falling down her face slowly.

Brandon sat down next to her in attempt to comfort her.

No one spoke.

"Damn pilot, you can't trust anybody these days." The general scowled, stomping on his cigarette.

"Well, it's been nice talking to you, but I need to get back upstairs." John said, pushing up the lid of the box and leaving.

"John!" Carly cried, but he slammed the lid.

"Carly, this is unrelated, but you can't love two boys at once." Jake said, looking her right in the eye.

"Yeah, remember Twilight? How well did that work out for Bella?" Reena asked.

"What's Twilight? Is it a time of night that I never see?" The general said.

"You don't even want to know what it is." Jesse grumbled. "It's disgusting."

"Okay." Carly said. "But don't pressure me or anything."

She got out of the box and took a gun, since the round wouldn't end until all the zombies were gone.

"When this round is over," The general spoke. "Come to me. The next few rounds won't be easy, and I know this terrain."

"Thanks, but so does John." Jake remarked, lifting this lid with his fingers.

"Just trust me." The general said. "You can do that, can't you?"


	11. Conflicting Thoughts

**Yes, it's been ages. BUT NOW I'M BACK! AHA!**

The old man's face was the last thing Jake saw as he shut the box, jogging to catch up with the others. The roar of zombies has become as normal as a human voice to the warriors as they took their places again.

"Should we?" Reena asked, loading her gun.

"Should we what? Force Carly to love one guy?" Jesse joked, leaning his head against a wall and closing his eyes for a brief minute.

"No, idiot!" Jake moaned, slapping his forehead. "Should we trust the old general?"

A zombie ran in the room, head cocked, charging. Jesse's eyes didn't even open as he fired his gun twice. The boy dropped near Carly's foot.

"Ick." She murmured, walking away slowly.

Brandon was leaning against the far boarded-up window in the room, thinking. He had gotten Carly into drama...something they didn't need at all right now.

Before he could continue thinking, a board clattered onto his head.

"Brandon?" Distant voices were calling to him as his vision blurred. Stars swirled in front of his eyes.

"Damn, that hurt." He said, blinking. Carly's face was the first thing that cleared to him. He couldn't even bring himself to say anything to her.

"The round's over." Jake breathed, letting his gun clatter.

The box lid popped and the face of the old general met them.

"Ah, round ten to eleven. You kids have made it pretty far, alright. Pretty far for a couple of high school preps."

Jesse snickered and cocked his hips as if he ruled the whole terrain. Reena rolled her eyes.

"See, in this break, you have ten minutes. Ten minutes in between them."

As the general climbed from his box, Reena noticed scar marks up and down both of his arms.

"Sir?" She stammered. "What are...?" She pointed, unable to say anything more.

"Ah, these." The general ran a hand down his arm. "Zombie scars. I've been swiped many a time."

"Where's John?" Carly panicked, suddenly realizing that their other team member hadn't shown.

"True, he's not back..." Reena acknowledged.

"Thank God!" Jake said, throwing his hands up in the air. "I cannot STAND the ego on that boy!"

Carly gasped and ran up the stairs, calling his name loudly and forcefully.

"JOHN? JOHN?"

Jesse followed her. "Why don't we explore a bit, while we have the time?"

Brandon followed Carly, although secretly hoping John was M.I.A.

"Ooh!" Jesse exclaimed, walking around a column to find a dresser. It's glass was dusty clouded and it was tightly locked.

"Two thousand points to open? Aha! I'm sure I have far more!"

The general, who had just made it up the stairs, smiled weakly as the lock clicked. The dresser doors swung wide. Jesse gasped.

"No freaking way! Oh my God!"

**Read and review! Thanks for being fans!**


End file.
